User blog:FrozenStarProfXiX/World Updates
Dragon World Let's start off with my favorite world of all time. DRAGON WORLD. *so much sarcasm*. Ok so Gao has finally moved on from Armordragons and make way for . With effects based around open center for the opponents, can absolutely punish decks with a weak center. With various destruction effects and massive damage pushes are a forced to be reckoned with. This strategy is vastly different from the damage engine-based deck of Fifth Omnis. For better or worse these effects are simple to activate and so far have little major changes to Dragon world. These monsters have high offence but lack defence completely. They certainly have improved in their spell department, much to many peoples annoyance. Especially those who thought Lord Dragon shield was the tip of the iceberg. Now Dragon world is a fairly vanilla world and until Fifth Omni's lacked an exstensive combo play. have moved back to the more generic style of Dragon world's user and beginner friendly atmosphere. Dragon World has always preferred an open center but not much their opponents unless it pertains to their infamously powerful impact cards. Now thier new Crazy powerful Impact MONSTER they find themselves in the unique position of becoming more aggro. With Gao's heavy move based decks and combo oriented Dragon fang and especially boom-boom Fifth Omni's will encourage you as the user for more aggresive plays and kill your opponent far faster than normal. I believe that this deck will greatly benefit from running more monsters to compensate agaisnt destruction and spells that only protect yourself/monsters (ideally both) will be key components to your deck. Overall this isn't an overly dramatic change of pace but it's somewhat new.... I guess. Darkness Dragon World Holy mother of revamp. DDW recieved a lot of popularity upons it's release but was from a groundbreaking world. With a pure aggressive playstyle to deal damage to your opponent in all situations this playstyle was greatly imbraced. Fastforward to set 5 and Pk's dominated the meta with their impressive skills to benefit from their own desrtuction and many toolbox abilities. Now after recieving the short end of the stick in season 2 they are back and better than possibly imagined. Based around "Deck Destruction" these new Black Dragons enjoy easy conditions of having your opponent have a large drop zone. Their primary impact monster can deal a whopping 6 damage in one go. Yikes. A prevelent and powerful monster -> to your right is not to be taken lightly. With numerous destruction effects and ways to deal chunks of damage is a forced to rekoned with. DDW has definetely gotten a revival that actually needed in contrast to their dragon world counterparts. Deck Destruction and destruction in general has breathed life into this once desolate world of underdeveloped effects. Bushi couldn't have made a better move for DDW players and this has set them apart as beyond a simple aggro clan. With cost effective control and limiting opponents by removing cards from their deck DDW can now be considered a top tier threat. Pull out your big boy shoes for an intense fight agaisnt these guys because they certainly can bring you down if you don't kill them fast enough 0_o Star Dragon World Star Dragon world introduced as a new type of dragon world in season 2 was certainly an interesting deck. They offered a soul control style that was actually fairly well done. However a lot of their primary monster effects were weaker or useless without certain components needed. Not only that but they also lacked quality spells which hurt them overall. Star Dragoner, Budgetknife, while not quality as Star guardian is a good budget option that will actually mean a lot to a lot of people. Anyway Bushi has done their upmost best to present a new power to SDW. Fully equiped with a consistent gauge increasor and penetrate adder SDW's quality in Dragonarms has skyrocketed. Not only that but they can a Nice one! Clone that is limited to 5 life which is fine since this deck as quite a bit of life costs. More improvements can be made in their impact monster department which have so far been less imposing compared to DDW and DergW. Regardless if Bushi keeps this up SDW can finally be considered as a better deck with more options under their so far limited belt. I'm sure we'll get some bonkers OP jack sooner or later that will help this deck so SDW players breathe and relax until then. Not to mention Aster should carry you for a good while. So far they're on the right track in increasing their good spell count. **More to be added as more worlds get a proper Dem Dam Dergs update. Category:Blog posts